The present invention relates to an arrangement for aseptically discharging flowable substances, particularly such which have been sterilized in a sterilizing container, into a sterilized conduit.
In sterilizing devices, for instance such as used for the manufacture and sterilization of liquids, for example, feed solutions for use in microbiology, such as so-called agar-agar, it is of considerable significance that the filling of the sterilized liquids or substances from the device into smaller packaging units or receptacles be also achieved in a sterile or asceptic manner. The devices of this type usually operate on a discontinuous basis, such as in batches or charges, and, hence, must be cleaned following the discharge of each batch or charge, and sterilized each time anew, inclusive of the filling arrangement. Generally speaking, a hose or a similar conduit, which has also been previously sterilized, is connected to the device and serves for conducting the discharged liquid or substance from this device which is situated at a working location or in a working room, to a sterile packaging room in which the substance is admitted into the packaging receptacles.
One problem which is encountered in the conventional devices of this general type is that the connecting flange thereof which is to be connected to a cooperating connecting flange of the hose or conduit, is exposed at the working location to the ambient air at least during a time interval immediately preceding, and terminating with, the connection of the two flanges to one another. This, of course, means that a complete sterilization or maintenance of the sterile condition of the passageways in the filling arrangement is not and cannot be assured. In one heretofore known filling arrangement, the discharge valve incorporates a closing device including a poppet or disc valve which is equipped with a threaded flange rigidly provided thereon. Besides the aforementioned disadvantage that this flange cannot be maintained completely aseptic, this discharge valve is further possessed of the disadvantage that it is very difficult to cleanse or sterilize the interior thereof, inasmuch as such a poppet valve closing device includes angular and/or undercut hollow spaces into which the hot steam stream which is used for sterilization does not penetrate, among others, because of the possible turbulences or eddy currents. Consequently, the steam stream does not displace the unsterile air from these regions so that there remain such regions after the performance of this sterilizing operation which are not completely sterilized or which are not sterilized at all. This, of course, is very disadvantageous.